The Last of the First
by Jokerfest
Summary: Tehya and Gabriel go out on their first and last date together. Jumanji, popcorn, Raisinets and cuddly sweetness ensue. Gabriel preSylar/OC


**Ah and so we have the first date, which surprisingly was a little longer than I thought. Anyway as always read and review!**

He met her at her house, flowers in his hand. He couldn't think of anything to do with his hair and so left it the way he usually did. He wore a dark blue blazer and a white shirt, he had even managed to buy a new pair of jeans. When he had rung the doorbell he'd been nervous, which to him was pretty strange. How many times had he seen her? Why be so nervous, now, of all times? Her mother had opened the door, she was grinning in the way that Tehya did when she was pleased. He smiled back politely and said goodnight. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ushered him inside.

"She made me promise not to embarass her, which as her mother can be kinda hard. But I just wanted you t' know that I'm glad you two are finally going steady."

"Mom! What are you doing," Tehya shouted wheeling herself out of the living room.

Gabriel couldn't help the speechlessness that washed over him at seeing Tehya. He had never seen her look the way she was then. Her hair was down in short curls that framed her head. Two silver studs winked from her ears. She was even in makeup. Her eyes were given a smoky and mysterious look and her lips were a delicate frost pink. Her green eyes were startling and they were only looking at him. He saw the she was also, for the first time in years, wearing a dress, emerald green.

"Hey," she said smiling.

"Hi...um...these are for you." He walked over to her and handed her the flowers. She took them and pressed her nose to the petals gently. She looked up at him from beneath the bouquet and smiled knowingly.

"Hey mom can you put these in my room and call dad, if he's gonna get his pictures he's gonna have to hurry."

"Pictures," Gabriel asked a bit nervously.

"Yeah, my family has this weird fascination with physical evidence."

"They're memories," her father shouted down as he came down the stairs. He had a large camera in his hands, the ones Gabriel was sure would have been more useful at a nature shoot or a at a modeling agency.

"Hello Mr. Harper."

"Hey son, so, you go on over here and stand next Tehya."

"Dad, come on, he doesn't want-"

"Like this," Gabriel kneeling beside Tehya. She stopped her rant and looked down at him. He wasn't even aware of when the camera flashed.

"Alright, you two ready to go?"

"Uh, yes sir," Gabriel said tearing his eyes away from Tehya's.

"Alright well it's already four thirty, you two have a good time."

"And don't forget to call us," Tehya's mother called from the kitchen.

. .. . .. . . .

"You wore a dress."

"I did. I wanted to look nice...for you."

You look great-really great, beautiful."

"Yeah, but I couldn't help the footwear. Pumps just ain't me."

Gabriel looked down at her tattered chucks slipped comfortably over black stockings and smiled.

"I don't want anything that isn't you."

She blushed and looked down at her shoes.

"Hey," he whispered."

"What?"

"I love you."

She smiled brightly and confidently answered back. "And I love you too."

The bus rumbled to a stop and they both looked up.

"Our stop," he said smiling.

. .. . . . ..

"Well how 'bout Goldeneye?"

"I heard about that one, didja see the commercial?"

"No, but, if you wanna see it."

"No, what do you want to see Gabriel?"

"Jumanji."

You read the book didn't you?"

"When I was younger, but if you don't-"

"I do."

Gabriel pushed Tehya towards the booth and then put down the money.

"Two tickets for Jumanji."

The freckled teen looked at the pair of them strangely before handing them the tickets. Gabriel noticed that Tehya seemed to slightly wilt beneath the man's gaze. Gabriel took the tickets and glared at the man. The man stepped back awkwardly from the booth and Gabriel nodded. There was no way that Tehya's night was going to be ruined.

. .. . . .. .

They had gotten there early so that she could find a seat. He helped carry her and then folded the chair and brought it beside them.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"I'm gonna go buy popcorn was there anything that you wanted besides?"

"You tricked me! We were supposed to split! You're a crafty one, Gabriel Gray."

Gabriel sat down again and silenced her with a kiss. She sighed beneath his lips and she couldn't help the silly grin that graced her face.

"I only get crafty when it makes you happy."

"Good to know," Tehya breathed.

"Now anything from the concession stand?"

"Raisinets?"

"I'll be right back."

. .. . . .. . .. .

Tehya sat by herself, giddy with the feeling of being on her first date. It was a wonderful feeling, waiting for her date to bring back popcorn, being alone together at the theater.

She pressed her dress down gently and folded her hands and then moved them again, she just couldn't seem to help it.

She thought of how happy she had become in such a short time, even with the chair. Despite all the things that they had gone through over the years they were finally here. Suddenly all of the hard things that she had happened, all the years of being lost, all the time that she had felt alone, all of it suddenly felt better. Nothing hurt anymore.

"Here, you go."

Tehya snapped out of her memory and turned to Gabriel. He was holding out the bright yellow box of raisinets.

"Thanks."

"So, uh, how many more minutes till the movie?"

Gabriel glanced down at his watch.

"If it starts on time, seven minutes."

"Alright, not too long then."

. .. . .. . .. .

The movie had been fun, and the entire time Gabriel had gripped her hand in his. His thumb would brush lightly at her skin and she would shiver. She wondered if he knew that his touch made her heart race.

"So, what'd you think?"

"Loved it, good choice Gabriel."

"Thanks, you, uh, wanna do somethin' else?"

"Sure, what do you want to do?"

"Come on, it'll be a surprise and you'll like it."

"Okay."

. .. . . . . . .

Tehya saw that they were now at Mr. Gray's clockshop. The simultaneous clocks chimed musically in her ears. It was closed, Gabriel told her, his dad had left earlier taking his most important jobs home with him.

"So you and your dad...make these?"

"Some of them, others we fix."

"Wow, can't imagine having to work with such small parts and remembering how all the little pieces work."

"I dunno, it always seemed to be easy with me. It's kind of like your gift I guess, I just sort of know what to do."

"So, what's the surprise?"

"Close your eyes?"

"Okay."

Tehya closed her eyes and waited patiently. Her heart fluttered that the idea that Gabriel had done all of this for her. She heard things being moved about and then heard him mutter 'Got it' before his steps made their way back to her. Her breath caught as his fingers curled around her hand. She felt cool metal touch her wrist and then a gentle click.

"Open."

She looked down at her wrist. A silver chained bracelet was wrapped around her finger. There was a tiny clock face in the center with a red stud over it.

"Jesus Gabe, how'd you-"

"Not working here for free, Tehya," Gabriel smiled as he kneeled down.

"You bought this?"

"Yeah, I'd been meaning to..."

"Meaning to..."

"Go to prom with me?"

"Of course I will! How long have you wanted to-"

"Since I knew you. I mean, I'd planned on talking to you again, before everything happened, figured the bracelet would have been a good idea then, but now...it's just a present."

"An amazing present. I love you Gabriel."

Gabriel blushed and she couldn't help herself. She let his fingers caress her face. And he leaned closer and let his lips press against hers. She responded enthusiastically her fingers curling gently through his hair.

When they separated Tehya had an extremely satisfied look on her face. Gabriel was pleased to have put it there.

"So, uh, good first date?"

"Very, very good first date," Tehya grinned as she pulled him back for another kiss.


End file.
